Talk:L.C. Cage Fighters
We need to add a tactic section giving strategies. May I?--FawkesGamer360 19:03, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Why not? Go right ahead. It'll be something we'll really need. Just make sure it's written more formally than in a forum. - ZS 19:14, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll just let a better writer edit what I've done so far--FawkesGamer360 19:19, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I think this should be moved to "Underground Cage Fighting", as it's the title of the minigame. Haruhi Suzumiya 03:25, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Recent edit/removal I disagree that the contribution below is redundand as it is, without intending to downplay the contribution of the author, more detailed than the current sentence and it also seems written in a more cohesive manner. "If you win all six cage fight rounds, you will be awarded the title of Champion of L.C. Cage Fighters, given the "Bear Fight" achievement/trophy and also receive $4000." The tidbit about Niko Bellic not being able to participate in this activity is interesting and it would in my view make for a great addition to the trivia section. iamxaml 13:09, April 27, 2019 (UTC) : Interesting as it is, sadly there are some seriously anal cunts on this page who will remove anything from trivia sections no matter how interesting, just because it doesn't fit in with the traditional, archaic meaning of 'trivia.' Sucks, but there you go Eddiehimself (talk) 13:18, April 27, 2019 (UTC) ::1. Trivia point about True Crime: NYC is unrelated to Grand Theft Auto, therefore has no place on this wiki. 2. Trivia point about rewards is not trivial and, as pointed out by the editor who removed it, is already mentioned on the article. 3. "Sky is blue" is not trivial. SlashM, 13:29, April 27, 2019 (UTC) :::Eddie, I am not sure about this particular expression, but apart from this I tend to agree with you. In case this continues and or escalates, if enough enthusiasts gather and bring it to the attention of Wikia Incorporated, I would think that it would be heard. Shred, I did not mention "True Crime" because I agree that it is too far removed from this game. The sentence pertaining to the rewards, I did not suggest that this should be included as trivia but for the existing sentence to be replaced or extended with this new contribution. I do not know what you mean by the sky being blue not counting as trivia, correction not being trivial, but I did mention that it could make sense to add as trivia that Niko Bellic is said to be unable to participate in this extreme sports activity. iamxaml 13:39, April 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::We do not allow trivia that is no more trivial as the statement "the sky is blue." Adding the fact that Niko can't compete in this minigame is redundant as it was only added in The Ballad of Gay Tony and therefore, it is already clear only Luis can participate. It is just like if someone were to add a trivia point that Niko can't access Luis' apartment - this would be redundant. You can read more about the trivia policy here. [[User:Matrexpingvin|''Matrexpingvin]] ([[User talk:Matrexpingvin|talk'']]) 13:52, April 27, 2019 (UTC)